Doom Phantom
Wiseman is an evil phantom, and the true antagonist of Sailor Moon R. He is also called the Doom Phantom, though this is not revealed until the episode Final Battle (up until then, he talks as if the Doom Phantom is a different entity whom he serves). In the Japanese version, he was called Death Phantom. In the anime He approached Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus, and Emerald, who were descendants of traitors who were exiled to Planet Nemesis. He manipulated them into gathering power for him, and convinced them that the reason for their banishment to Nemesis was because the earthlings hated them. Wiseman is the adviser of Prince Diamond, and counsels Rubeus for his mission to capture Rini and get the silver crystal. After Rubeus's death, Emerald takes over, but has about as much success as Rubeus. When Emerald asks Wiseman if she will be the queen of Nemesis and Prince Diamond's wife, Wiseman gives her a crown. She suspects a catch, but takes the crown anyway and is transformed into a hideous dragon, which is destroyed by Sailor Moon, resulting in Emerald's death. Wiseman tricks Rini into thinking that Sailor Moon (Serena) and Darien do not love her, and transforms her into the evil Wicked Lady. He also makes the Dark Crystal appear in the middle of the city to destroy it by opening the Dark Gate. Sapphire overhears Wiseman talking about that he was using Prince Diamond all along, and mentions the Doom Phantom. Sapphire tries to warn Diamond about the treachery, but Wiseman kills him with an energy wave. Though he does not believe Sapphire at first, Prince Diamond is angry at Wiseman for disobeying his orders and killing Sapphire. Sailor Moon convinces Prince Diamond that Wiseman deceived him and Prince Diamond fights him to avenge Sapphire's death, but Wiseman shoots an energy blade at Sailor Moon and Prince Diamond takes the hit for her. However, Prince Diamond injures Wiseman before he dies. Wiseman survives and opens the Dark Gate to send dark energy through Wicked Lady and destroy the earth, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turn Wicked Lady back into Rini. Wiseman reveals himself to be the Doom Phantom, and attacks Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon uses the silver crystal to transform into Princess Serena (a.k.a. Neo Queen Serenity) and they shoot energy waves at each other, entering a beam struggle. Rini discovers that the other silver crystal was inside her, and uses it to transform into Princess Rini. Powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, Serena and Rini unleash a powerful energy explosion, which destroys the Doom Phantom and the dark crystal. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Doom Phantom is the true master of the Conquerer Armada, being a master of time travel himself. He convinced Kang to conquer Earth in the present and past so that he could save the universe from the Organization's schemes. However, the real reason why Wiseman wanted to conquer the multiverse in the past was because he wanted to annihilate all worlds by manipulating Kang, Peri, Entree, and the entire Conquer Armada faction to be his unknowing heralds and use them as a means to recreate the Dark Gate and use its power combined with that of Apocalymon's in order to bring about the end of the universe as we know it. At least Immortus only wants to take over all of the timestream and not destroy it. Another plan that Wiseman is making is that he wants to kidnap Scarlet Witch in order to create another Black Lady for Kang to use in order to open the Dark Gate. The Doom Phantom is a splintered piece of the ultimate dark god that gave the Dark King his powers, with Chernabog and Aku being the other split pieces. Category:Antagonists Category:The Conquerer Armada Category:The Dark King